Finally in the spotlight
by kkgirl1281
Summary: All Lilly wanted was a chance to be in the spotlight. When her chance comes will she outshine miss miley? Full summary inside.
1. Auditions

**Hey Guys!! So here is the summery to my new story!**

**All lilly wanted was a chance to be in the spotlight. When a new band comes along and wants lilly to be there new lead singer, she accepts. The band then gets signed to Hollywood records and becomes big. Along the way she makes new friends, gains new fans, and finds romance with a certain Jonas Brother. Will it be what she wanted? Or will everything go wrong?**

**Okay now that you know what its about, its time for auditions! Here are the parts.**

**THE BAND**

**The 'current' lead singer(very minor only in maybe two chapters)**

**The bass player(major)**

**The Guitar player(major)**

**The drummer(major)**

**The bands manager(minor)**

**The bands number one fan(minor)**

**OTHER PARTS**

**Lilly's number one fan(minor)**

**Lilly's old friend from when she was little(major)**

**Joe's current girlfriend(minor)**

**Kevin's girlfriend(minor/major)**

**Lilly's Brother(major)**

**Nick's Best Friend(major)**

**So there are the parts! Fill out the application below and put it in your review! Good luck to everyone!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Part auditioning for:**


	2. Auditions 2

**Hey everyone!! Ok, so I have about half of the parts filled but I still need the other half filled. Below are the parts that are filled and who got them.**

**The bass player(major)-Myka Elizabeth Avalon Murphy(njlove63)**

**The Guitar player(major)-Zoey(xxxrandomchickxxx)**

**The drummer(major)Kimberly Charlotte Ryland a.k.a.**

**Kim (xoKim.Black.13xo)**

**Lilly's old friend from when she was little(major)-Lilyana a.k.a.**

**Lily (0o SillyLily o0)**

**Kevin's girlfriend(minor/major)-Jessica(charmed4eva112)  
**

**Nick's Best Friend(major)-Michaela(StarInMyHeart)  
**

**There you have it! Those are the parts I have filled. If you are not happy with the part you got tell me and I'll see what I can do. Below are the parts that still need to be filled.**

**The 'current' lead singer(very minor)**

**The bands manager(minor/major)**

**The bands number one fan(minor)**

**Lilly's number one fan(minor)**

**Joe's current girlfriend(minor)**

**Lilly's Brother(major)**

**So, yeah. Please help me fill these part! As soon as these are filled I'll update. Oh, and for Lilly's brother, if a girl wants to make up a boy for this part go ahead. I'm not sure if a boy is going to audition for this. The application is below. If you didn't get a part and auditioned for one and want a different one PM me and I'll see what I can do. Good luck!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Part auditioning for:**

**Peace, Love, Rock on!,**

**Kaley**

**(kkgirl1281)**


	3. Auditions 3 i'm soooo sorry!

**Omigosh! I'm soooooooooo sorry! Its been like….(counts on fingers)… Holy cow! Four months!!! (prepares for angry mob). again I'm so so so sorry, I've just gotten caught up in school and I kinda got a little obsessed with the twilight series. Please forgive me! Okay, so I don't have to make you wait any more I'll try to post the first chapter up later to night or tomorrow afternoon. Now to announce the rest of the filled parts. Here it is…**

The bands manager: Chyrstina Haywick(ilUBHsm3)

The Bands current singer: Gabby(Punk Rock Emo Princess)

The bands number one fan: Kimani Leanne Jackson

Joe's current girlfriend: Angela

Lilly's Number one fan: Isabella Marie Gonzales(nicksbestfriend4sure)

Lilly's Brother: Trace Nathaniel Truscott a.k.a. TNT(made up by njlove63)

**There you go! Again, I am so sorry for neglecting this story. It won't happen again.(hopefully). Well, since I've made you guys wait so long I'm gonna give you an… EXTRA SPECIAL SNEAK PEAK!!! Haha. So, Enjoy! Here it is…**

_I never thought I would consider something like this. I fell like I'm stabbing her in the back. But, if I don't get up the courage now, I never will. I have to do this, for me, and hopefully I wont hurt too many people along the way._

**LIKEY IT??? Haha. Also one more announcement. I need a beta cuz with school and my obsession with the twilight series, I'll be busy. I really don't want to let you guys down again like that by not updating for four whole months. So please let me know if you would consider being my beta. Love ya!**

**Peace, Love, Rock on!**

**Kaley **

**(kkgirl1281)**

**P.S. again I'm really sorry! Ok I'll shut up now.**

**P.S.S. sorry if your fanfic name isn't up there, it wont let me put up, sorry. okay shutting up...Now.  
**


	4. Chapter 1: A Gorgeous Boy and Tryouts?

**Hey! well here's the first chapter! i hope you like it. it took me all last night and about 3 hours today to write this. Please enjoy amd so sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: if i owned Hannah Montana the Jonas Brothers would of been part of the official cast a lonng time ago. so its not mine and never will be. unfortunately.  
**

"lilly, Lilly, LILLY!" someone yelled while shaking me. I woke up to find it was my brother Trace who woke me. He was 17 and had dirty blond hair and piercing brown eyes. He was pretty tan from going to the beach almost everyday. We didn't fight a lot like other siblings. He's like my best friend. I love him. Well most of the time.

"Traaaccce!" I whined, dragging out his name. "let me sleep."

"no way sis, mom said to get you up now or you'll be late. Besides its your first day as a sophomore!" He said smiling

"ugh, don't remind me." I said while putting the pillow over my head. ugh, another year of the torture they call high school. Really, I liked school, somewhat. But right now I wanted to avoid it as much as I can.

"come on sis its not that bad."

"well you only have one more year left, you're a senior."

"come on, get up now or I wont give you a ride."

"fine I'm up" I said. I trudged to the bathroom and started to get ready. Finally when I was down I went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal with extra sugar. I'll need it if I'm going to stay awake. Half way through my cereal Trace told me we were leaving so I jugged the rest of my sugary cereal, put the bowl in the sink, grabbed my stuff, and got in his car. He had a 2008 Red Lexus GS Hybrid. He got it for he's 17th birthday because he got an early scholarship. When we got there, trace went off with his friends while I tried to find Miley.

"Lilly!" I turned around to be hugged to death by Miley.

"Miley!…um…cant breath." I said

"oh sorry, let me see your schedule!"

"here" I said.

"oh, we only have 2 classes together." she said looking a little upset.

"well…we still have the same lunch together, so its not like it's the end of the world, unless aliens came to earth or there was a black hole or!"

"Did you put too much sugar on your cereal this morning, again?!"

"Yes and now the room is spinning"

"Lilly, Miley!" we looked up to find Oliver running down the stairs to meet us but, being the doughnut that he is, tripped.

"Oliver!" Miley and I said in unison as we went over to help him up.

"Ollie are you okay?" I said

"Yeah, I think so" He said. But then the bell rang making us head to our classes. I had math first. Belch.

* * *

Finally lunch came around and I practically ran to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and headed for our table where I saw Miley already sitting. I walked over and sat down.

"hey" I said "whats up?"

"hey Lilly, are you busy this afternoon?" she asked

"I don't think so, let me guess" I said lowering my voice. "Hannah concert?"

"yeah, so come over later okay?"

"sure" I said. I sighed quietly so Miley wouldn't hear. See, Miley was secretly pop sensation Hannah Montana. Regular girl by day, pop star by night. I've always been a little jealous of her, I mean she is the Hannah Montana. I guess I'm lucky though because I'm her "sidekick" Lola Lofnagle, but I still sometimes wish I was the one who was famous and lived the rock star life. Oliver then interrupted me from my thoughts

"Lilly did you hear about jonnie? She broke her arm in hockey." He said.

"wow really? Poor jonnie. Hey you two still going out?" I asked

"No we broke-up over the summer."

"aww, to bad."

"Okay enough about jonnie!" Miley said

"jeezz Miley" I said "what's wrong with you" I said

"Nothing, you know that I don't like jonnie." she said

"ok" I said

"So lilly what's your next class?" Oliver asked

"Biology" I said

"oh cool" he said stuffing he's face

"yea right real cool" I said sarcastically. I got up and threw away my food. Then the bell rang and I headed to my class. I walked in and took a seat more towards the back. When the bell rang everyone sat down and I ended up with no lab partner. Great.

"okay class my name is Mr. Bremer and welcome to biology. Now lets take role. Gabriella Astalin?" He said

"Here Mr. Bremer. Oh and its gabby, but I really like your tie." said gabby

"why thank you gabby. Derek Anderson…" said Mr. Bremer. And on it went. Jeez, that gabby girl looks like a snob. She had about shoulder length dark auburn hair with layers, blonde and pink streaks, and dramatic bangs. she was pretty slim and pale. she's probably one of those people that think they own everything. Ugh, not another amber. But Mr. Bremer looks like an okay teacher.

"Lillian Truscott?" He asked

"Here" I said. He called a few more names and then when were about to start, someone walked in. I looked up and I saw the most gorgeous guy walk in. he had brownish/blondish hair and hazel eyes.

"Well you must be Mason Calvier. Nice of you to join us, your late." Mr. Bremer said

"Sorry." said Mason

"Well take a seat." said Mr. Bremer as he walked to his desk. Mason looked around and saw that the only seat left was the one next to me. I smiled. Could biology get any better?

"Okay. So since I'm a good guy I'll let you guys sit where you want right now and make that the permanent seating arrangement unless a problem occurs." Mr. Bremer said. The class erupted in cheers.

"so find your place and get to know your Partner." He said. A few people got up to switch. I was sure mason would but he didn't.

"so wanna be partners?" He asked turning to me

"Sure!" I said a little too excited.

"cool. So what's your name" He asked me

"Lilly, Lilly Truscott." I said

"I'm Mason, Mason Calvier." He said

"Cool"

"So what's your favorite color?"

"Purple, I love that color. Its been my favorite since 7th grade. What's yours?"

"Green, I don't really know why"'

"well that's cool"

"Yeah"

We continued talking until the bell rang. I found out his favorite animal is a horse, he doesn't like coffee, people who think there all that annoy him, he has a twin sister, and he has a dog named Jack. I said goodbye and headed to face the rest of the day. When I was walking, a bright colored flyer caught my eye. It said…

_**Band tryouts!**_

_Are band is looking for a new lead singer. If you think you got what it takes then come and tryout. _

_**Time: after school Today**_

_**Location: 30125 W. Pacific Way-Kim's house**_

_**See Kim Ryland or call her at 310-527-3129 for any questions  
**_

_Please come and tryout. Who knows, you could be it!_

_ -Myka Murphy, Zoey Calveir, and Kim Ryland._

I looked it over a few times as I walked to class, bumping into a few people along way. Why was I so interested in this? I never even thought of singing. My mom says I'm good, but that's my mom. I don't think I've ever sang in front of someone before. Maybe I should give this a shot. But what would Miley think? She's my best friend, she'll probably understand. So It was decided. I was going to tryout and everything would work out for itself.

I hoped.

**a/n-Did you likey? sorry it was so short i tried to write as much as i could but i have to go do homework. so hopefully this was worth the really long wait. please PLEASE review and tell me if you liked it. also tell me what your fav color is. just curious here, I'm not a stalker. but i have a stalker. ok, now I'm rambling. so i'll just shut up now. Byesies!**

**Peace, Love, Rock on!,  
Kaley  
(kkgirl1281)**


	5. Chapter 2: New lead singer

**Hey! here's an update. i'm going to try to update once a week but finales are coming up and i have a lot going on these next two weeks but after dec. 19 i can start updating more often. hope you enjoy this!**

**P.S. i made a few changes on the 1st chapter so check em out. to point out one, i changed Zoey's last name, it should be easy to figure out why.**

**Disclaimer: whats the point of these things anyway? people should know by now that basically nobody on here owns the show or book or something. but whatever.**

**Actual Disclaimer: I like so totally own this! wait i like don't.  
**

"Zoey, come on we have band practice. We mustn't make Queen Gabby wait." Myka said on the phone sarcastically. Myka was one of my best friends. Her, My other best friend Kim, gabby, and I were in a band. Were called Supernovae. Gabby is our lead singer, Kim is our drummer, Myka is our bassist, and I'm the guitarist. It was the day before the first day of school and we wanted to get a practice in. Gabby, you could say, was the "queen bee" of the group. She had to run everything. But really, she doesn't even sing that well. We used to be best friends, but one summer I went on vacation and when I got back, Gabby was a totally deferent person. She always has to have her way. Its either her way or the highway.

"Ok, I'm almost there. I'm walking up right now." I told her while shutting my phone and walking into Kim's garage. I grabbed my guitar and plugged it into the amp.

"ok girls let's take it from the top." said Gabby. We began to play but she interrupted us. "No, stop! Its all wrong. Lets try it again. This time don't mess up." we began to play again but she stopped us…again. "ugh, come on people work with me here. Kim you need to count the beats right and Myka your coming in too early."

"gabby lets just try and play it through without you interrupting us, ok?" I asked.

"fine, but just try and actually be good this time." she replied.

"you know what Gabby!" Myka yelled but Kim grabbed her arm.

"what Myka? That I'm better than you?" Gabby teased

"okay that's it let me at her!" Myka launched herself at her but Kim held her back. I put my guitar down and helped. Gabby just laughed.

"Myka, your so immature." she said

"well you know what gabby, your so bitchy!" I yelled." Myka stopped struggling and looked at me but I kept going. "all you do is boss us around and have everything go your way. I'm sick and tired of it! And I'm pretty sure that Kim and Myka are too."

"Got that right." Myka said

"what are you going to do about it? Kick me out?" Gabby said sounding snobby.

"yep, that's exactly what I'm going to do" I said crossing my hands

"what, your, I, Kicking me out? She stuttered out

"That's right gabby" Myka said

"well, I…" Gabby began

"Gabby, get out of my house right now! your not welcome here." Kim Yelled interrupting her

"Fine but you'll never get anywhere, you guys are nothing without me. You'll see!" she shouted as she left. An awkward silence took place

"So…what do we do now?" Kim asked breaking it.

"I don't know" I said

"we could have auditions." Myka suggested

"Auditions?" Kim asked

"yeah, we'll make flyers and have them after school tomorrow!" she exclaimed

"hold up Myka, tomorrow after school? isn't that a little too soon?" I asked

"no, we need a lead singer as soon as possible."

"we can make flyers and print them at Kinko's. my dad has connections" Kim said.

"well okay. Come on lets start!" I said. A couple hours later the flyers were finished and everything was done. We ended up eating dinner at Kim's. Steak and mashed potatoes, Yum! I went home around eight and hoped everything would go right tomorrow.

We went in a little early to put the posters up. By the time we were done the bell rang making us head to our classes. The first day of school, for me, wasn't that exciting. I just went to class and listen to the teachers. I guess I was just too caught up in my thoughts to even notice anything exciting. When the finale bell rang I headed to my locker and went to find Kim and Myka. It didn't take long. They were in the hall over from where I first was. Kim's dad picked us up and we headed over to her house. Luckily nobody was there yet so we had time to set up the equipment. We were just going to have them sing their favorite song for the audition. We set up a few chairs for people to sit in while they wait for there turn. Finally we were done and we lifted up the garage door. In the next ten minutes about eight girls showed up. We then decided to start. I went over to the microphone and started to talk.

"Hi! Welcome to our band tryouts. Well I'm Zoey and over there is Myka and Kim." I said pointing to the little table we put up as our judging table "We'll be the judges since, well, its our band. So I when its your turn give us your name and sing a part of your favorite song. Well go in order of how your sitting." I went over to the little table as the first girl got up. She told us her name and what she was singing. It kept on going like that until we were finally done. We didn't find anybody good enough. A few other people showed up as the auditions were going but we didn't find anybody. Finally right before we were going to tell everyone to go home, another girl showed up.

"Am I to late to audition?" she asked

"No, um just give us your name and sing a part of your favorite song." I said

" Okay, well my name's lilly and um…I guess I'll sing Only Hope by Mandy Moore." she said walking up to the microphone.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold. But You sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours. I pray to be only Yours. I know now you're my only hope_" She sang. She was Perfect! I talked it over with the girls.

"she was awesome!" myka whispered

"I know I think we found our girl. What do you think Kim?" I whispered

"Hello Lilly!" she whispered excitedly. We laughed and then I went up to the microphone.

"Ok well we've found our new lead singer. Lilly!" I said. I looked over at her. She looked surprised. The other girls started to leave. "thank you to all of you that tried out." I went up to lilly with Myka and Kim close behind.

"Congrats lilly! Welcome to the band!" Myka said

"Thanks." she said

"so what's your last name?" Kim asked

"Truscott." she said

"Lilly Truscott, I like it." Myka said. lilly just laughed

"don't worry about her you'll get used to it." I said

"well thanks for picking me." lilly said "I never thought I would be good enough."

"Really? Cause your amazing!" exclaimed myka

"well, thank you." she said.

We started discussing important information she needed to know like practice days, our songs, and other important band stuff. Then her brother came to pick her up, he was a senior. In less then two days we found someone to replace gabby. Myka's going to have fun rubbing it in her face at school tomorrow. Ha-ha. Well, I guess our band is well on it's way. hopefully we picked the right person. I would hate to have another gabby. Well tomorrow's a new day and its bound to be a good one. Hopefully.

**Did you Likey??? tell me! and also I'm going to have a question for you to answer every week, and no you will not be graded. so the question is:**

**_what is your favorite holiday treat?_**

**sorry for the holiday question. i'm in the spirt this week. also if you live in az, tell me! i need a friend. and even if you dont i still want someone to talk to so feel free to email me any time. k? **

**now i think you know what to do. (_hint: REVIEW!)_  
**


	6. Chapter 3: Trying out

**Hey okay so...sorry its late i was a little busy. hopefully you like it sorry its so short. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own show.  
**

"Hey Miley" I said over the phone.

"hey lilly you coming over soon?" she asked.

"well I might not make it today. I have to do something…family related" I lied. I would tell her sooner or later.

"oh." she said a little sad.

"I might be able to make it but I'll probably be a little late." I said hopefully cheering her up.

"cool just call me." she said

"ok but I got to go so I'll see you later, bye"

"bye"

I hung up the phone and made my way to trace's room. Hopefully he would give me a ride. Music was blaring loudly from his room. I knocked loudly on the door but he didn't answer. I knocked three more times more loudly but he still didn't answer. Ugh! that's it I'm coming in! I barged in his room to a sight I did NOT want to see. He was dancing around in his boxer's playing air guitar on top of his bed.

"MY EYES!" I screamed

"Lilly? Lilly don't you knock?!" he asked putting on a random shirt.

"I did, but your music's too loud!" I yelled. His music was still on.

"oh" he said turning it off.

"can you drive me somewhere"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"ugh! Trace please? I'm already late"

"fine"

He grabbed his key's and drove me to the address on the flyer. When we got there the garage door was open I ran inside and they all looked at me.

"Am I to late to audition?" I asked

"No, um just give us your name and sing a part of your favorite song." One girl said. She had brownish/blondish hair and hazel eyes. The girl next to her had curly thick espresso hairwith hazel eyes also. The girl next to _her_ had long straight light brown hair, with a few bright red and turquoise streaks and green eyes with "Emo" glasses.

" Okay, well my name's Lilly and um…I guess I'll sing Only Hope by Mandy Moore." I said walking up to the microphone. I had heard this song a week ago and I really liked it. I began singing.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold But You sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours I pray to be only Yours I know now you're my only hope_" I sang. The three girls at a little table started to discuss something and everyone clapped. I walked off the stage and sat down. One girl came up and started speaking.

"Ok well we've found our new lead singer. Lilly!" she said. I was surprised. Me? Really me? Wow! The other girls started to leave. "thank you to all of you that tried out."

"Congrats Lilly! Welcome to the band!" said the curly haired girl

"Thanks." I said

"so what's your last name?" the one with the glasses asked

"Truscott." I said

"Lilly Truscott, I like it." the curly hair said. I just laughed

"don't worry about her you'll get used to it." the other other girl said. Jeez I got to learn their names.

"well thanks for picking me." I said "I never thought I would be good enough."

"Really? Cause your amazing!" exclaimed the curly haired one.

"well, thank you." I said.

We started talking about there band and learned that the curly haired one's name was Myka, the one with the glasses was Kim, the one with the brownish/blondish hair is Zoey and the Band's name is Supernova. Well I guess this band thing really will work out. Now I just have to tell Miley.

**Likey?!?! again sorry for the shortness. also i'm going to change the name of the band so give me ideas please. i need them. now for the question.**

_**Whats your fav holiday tradition** _

**Well until next time. REVIEW!!! **


	7. stupid authors note and sneak peak

Omigosh! I'm so sorry to do this again. I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm giving you yet another author's note but I have to explain.

Now, I promised you more updates and I haven't even giving you one but I have been major busy. And I have been working on my new novel that is untitled at the moment. So please forgive me! Please?

Okay, so you don't just have a boring author's note, I'm giving you an extra special sneak peak of the next chapter kay? Hope you enjoy!

"_**Mason!" I yelled**_

"_**what!" he said coming into view.**_

"_**I need you to show…"**_

"_**Lilly?" he asked interrupting me**_

"_**Mason?" Lilly asked looking confused. then she started staring at him.  
**_

"_**do you two know each other?" I asked**_

"_**um yeah, we have bio together." lilly said still staring at mason. I looked over at him and he was staring at her too. Hmm? I think we have a future couple here!**_

LIKEY!?! Again I'm so sorry for another authors note but hopefully the sneak peak made up for it. I'm hoping by Wednesday or Thursday possibly Friday the next chapter will be up. Please don't be mad at me! Oh and here's the question:

_What's your new years resolution if you have one?_

Mine is to get a boyfriend even though I'm unfairly not allowed to have one. Well, REVIEW!

(P.S. SORRY!!!)


End file.
